


蛇信

by SHIIIEN



Series: 医·患 [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Ejaculation, PWP, Ren面兽心, Reylo - Freeform, “失足”大学生Rey, 傻黄甜, 全是我的垃圾爱好, 大哥又骚了, 大嫂辛苦了, 快乐就对了, 眼镜蛇Dr.Ren, 破廉耻, 老神爱液体, 谜之现代AU, 违规, 送给涂鸦钛钛的迟到（了一个多月）的生日礼炮, 骚即是快乐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“医者Ren心”的故事





	蛇信

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> 这其实是当初要送给涂鸦钛钛的生日礼炮，奈何赶上了开学【神tm晚了一个多月
> 
> 请不要学习车里的违规操作
> 
> 大嫂又一次在危险的边缘逛了一圈【
> 
> 大哥又一次在犯罪的边缘试探了一波【
> 
> 我困得快死了，所以错字语病bug预警，也可能会修

 

 

Rey的例行妇科检查固定在周四下午四点，每两个星期一次。十九岁的大一工科生，只有这天的课不是满的，熬过三点半，她就自由了。非要说的话，像她这个年纪的女孩其实并不需要这么频繁地去妇科体检。但没办法，孤儿出身的少女因为早年十分严重的的营养不良而导致的内分泌紊乱，使得她的激素水平一直处于异常——最简单的一个例子：去年，Rey才迎来了初潮。不过那也算是宣告了，她的身体已经基本恢复了健康正常的状态。只是，毕竟这病症从小就埋在身上，所以为了稳妥起见，女孩坚持要定期监控自己的身体状况。

 

可今天似乎有所不同。在去诊所的路上，少女一直呆望着电车窗外的街景，还不停地咬自己的指尖。很明显，她在盘算着什么；她有一个计划，却仍然犹豫不决。二十分钟的车程好像还不足以让她做出决定，Rey又在诊所外来回踱步了几圈，直到手机屏幕上显示的时间变为了十五点五十七分，她才在一个闭着眼睛的深呼吸后推开门走了进去。一般来说，真正能见到医生的时间会比预约的晚很多，在候诊室等上一个多小时简直是再正常不过的事了。然而，她登记的这个妇科诊所就很……奇怪：每次过来，整层楼都找不到第二个病患，仿佛只有她一人预约在了周四下午。

 

走上楼梯，指针刚好指向四点整。前台的护士还没来得及说什么，挂有“Dr. med. Ren”名牌的那间办公室的门就吱呀一声打开了。穿着白大褂的黑发男子身材高大而魁梧，他露出一个温和的微笑表示问候，然后伸手扶了扶架在高挺鼻梁上的金丝眼镜。

 

没错，女孩的妇科大夫——Kylo Ren——是个三十岁左右的男人。一开始，Rey对他的确抱有一些有关职业的性别偏见，也不太能接受自己的私密部位全然暴露在一位男性医师的面前，不论他有多英俊。可很快，Kylo Ren的专业素养就让她放下了这层心理上的成见。他的眼神太过清明了，表情也既礼貌又疏离，没有丝毫逾越之感。第一次诊断时，简单的几句了解情况的对话后，氛围就被调整到了应该有的状态：现在这个房间里，只有医患，没有男女。至于之后的第一次乳腺检查、阴道B超和彩片，医生没有半分多余的动作，每行一步之前也都会征得Rey的许可，再仔细地为她讲解一番——这让少女完全忘记了要去尴尬和紧张。

 

总而言之，Kylo Ren是一名无比优秀且绝对尽职的医生，体现在他对病症和治疗方法的准确判断，以及面对患者时不含任何杂念的专业态度——这份纯粹一度令她十分满意，如今却成为了最棘手的阻碍。这故事太俗套了：患者一个不留意，把心落在了医生白大褂的兜里。可又有什么办法呢，C’est la vie。上次，女孩已经旁敲侧击地套出了他仍是单身——“呃……医生，你也有那种职业病吗，会经常给你的女朋友或是妻子检查？”“Hmm……如果我有了伴侣，至少一天一次吧。”——一天一次可能是句玩笑了，但孑然一身应该是真的。所以，她有机会，只是实在拿不准成功的可能性。但依着她的性格，不论如何都至少要争取一次，并且，还得是破釜沉舟，背水一战。

 

“还是那几个问题——最近有过性行为了吗，是否做了安全的措施，又是哪种安全措施。”Kylo目光柔和地注视着坐在对面的少女，好像在耐心地等待着答案，可手上的钢笔却已经娴熟地挪到了“否”那一栏。

 

“暂时……还是没有过。”果然，不出所料。记得当时第一次听到这个问题，Rey瞬间绯红了面颊，支支吾吾地表示自己连男朋友都没有过——但她也没必要再说更多，比如身为孤儿的自己所有的闲暇时间都得用来打工，压根没工夫管这些事。不过，医生似乎也见多了这种反应，只是温声解释，他问这些只是为了排查某些炎症，因为不干净的人遍地都是。可女孩刚点了一下头就又僵住了，抿着嘴唇欲言又止，被问了两三遍才目光闪烁地挤出了嘴里的话：如果是自己进去的话，算不算有过。而男人依旧面色如常，告诉了她，自己的话就不用担心那些通过体液传播的疾病了，但注意卫生到哪里都是一样的，事前事后都务必要做好清洁工作，指甲也要时常修剪，用的“小玩具”一定得是安全合格的产品，还有所使用的润滑剂种类是否适用它的材质……她当时忍不住在心里感叹——真、真不愧是妇科医生啊。

 

听到她的否定，男人点了点头，却在做记录时暗暗勾起了嘴角。

 

接下来脱掉衣服的部分也一如既往的行云流水，至少看上去是这样的。恐怕也就只有Rey自己知道了，当自己“心思不纯”后，赤身裸体地站在他的视线中是如何的难耐，又是如何的兴奋；只有自己知道，当Kylo的手掌托着握住她的乳峰确定乳腺是否有结块或增生时，自己多么希望他能脱下那双医用的乳胶手套，直接用粗糙的掌心和指腹摩挲那处肌肤，最好可以再捏住挺立起来的乳尖稍微放肆一会儿……所幸下身的检查是隔月一次，不然以自己现在的状态，绝对连润滑剂都不需要了，咳。

 

“Rey，你今天好像有点紧张……还是说是房间里太冷了，需要我开暖气吗？”

 

“可、可能是吧……我没关系的，反正很快就穿衣服了。”

 

Rey在扣上内衣、遮住那两颗殷红硬挺的乳尖时，心中满是说不出的失落……和后怕。她刚刚差点就忍不住去主动磨蹭Kylo的手了。而穿好衣服后，医生也刚好登记完这次检查的结果。他抬头对她露出一个微笑：“没有结块和增生，一切正常。下下周又该拍B超和彩片了，记得那天穿比较方便的衣物。”

 

“哦、哦，好的……”女孩又迟疑了一会儿，终于咬着牙问道，“那个……医生，可以给我开一盒短效避孕药吗？”

 

“生理周期不规律了？严重吗？你知道有些许偏差也是很正常的。”Kylo整理档案的手微不可察地顿了一下，随即他又恢复了常态，并表情平和地询问着她的状况。

 

“不……不是，”Rey稍微有些底气不足，但还是故作淡定地说完了接下来的话，“我、我就是想先准备一下。第一次体验，我比较想感受一下真实的触感……”

 

“好的，我知道了。”男人没有多说什么，医生的确是不会以任何形式窥探、介入患者的私生活的，只是明明都是平淡的没什么表情，现在的他似乎散发出某种危险的压迫感，“记得看说明按时吃，至少一周后才能生效。他……体检过了吗，确定干净吗？”

 

“应、应该吧……我不知道……”她觉得Kylo作为医生，尤其还是这个领域的，应该挺注意的吧，但如果现在问的话就暴露了，“我……”

 

“让他去做检查。女孩子要知道保护自己。”他把打印出来的处方交给了Rey，然后推了推眼镜，面色复杂地看着她，“我不希望以后你也跑来治疗各种乱七八糟的传染病。”

 

Rey甚至都不知道自己是怎么离开诊所的，她满脑子都想的是该如何套出医生的“卫生状况”，以及接下来要怎么跟他坦白。最后，女孩得出的解决方案就是：下次去诊所时直截了当地问好了，然后……然后再说吧。现在不能再想了，头有点痛。

 

但此时此刻，心神不宁的绝不仅有她一人。方才的诊所里，平时一派斯文的医生突然将手上的钢笔狠狠地摔在了地上，飞溅出来的黑色墨水斑斑驳驳地印在了他本是一尘不染的白大褂上，像是干涸了许久的血迹。而他的眼眸深处，是比这还要阴暗的漆黑。Kylo Ren深深地呼出一口气，接着便打开了桌上的那个档案夹，翻到了上次拍片时印出的彩片，然后解开了自己的裤子。

 

就像每次与她的会诊结束后那样。

 

“Rey……”他死死地盯着彩片中粉嫩的内壁和宫口，手上套弄自己的动作一次比一次激烈，也一次比一次绝望。

 

也许是职业的缘故吧，Kylo Ren一直对两性方面没什么兴趣，至今都单身一人——他曾经的名字Ben Solo可太合适了。诊疗中，他见过太多女性和她们的身体了，形形色色，却都不会引起他特别的注意。他觉得自己真的挺适合这个工作的，可以心无杂念地拿出最专业的态度。直到，他遇到那个女孩。Rey，她像是一束彩色的光，每一处细节都熠熠生辉。而自己一直引以为傲的“冷淡”，也在她这里被击溃成为碎片：完全谈不上丰腴的乳峰，落在他眼中也是“无比可爱的小巧”；有着稀疏毛发的下体更是半遮半掩的诱惑，却藏不住那之下合拢在一起的青涩唇瓣；还有时而会无意充血挺立出来的小肉粒，真不知道如果被指腹压着刮蹭按揉的话，她会发出怎样可怜又好听的呻吟；至于看上去就软嫩无比的甬道，想象一下在敏感的地方被无情地碾到后，湿滑的内壁反而紧紧缠着自己向内吞吃，再由最深处送上一个亲昵的吮吻……

 

不知道该怎么形容。一见到少女的身体他就知道了，这就是自己的口味。从第一次开始，他就想掰开女孩的双腿将她绑在诊疗椅上，以便能随意欣赏、亲近。他要直接用脸颊和额角去摩挲因为紧张和羞耻而微微开合的湿润花瓣，黏滑清甜的爱液会挂在自己的镜片上摇摇欲坠，最后在滴落时被舌尖卷入口中品味。他会不停地亲吻吐露着液滴的入口，吮吸走所有被榨取出来的甘泉；不只是已经流淌出来了，内部封存着的也会被探入其中的舌尖搜刮掠取，而且说不定，粗糙的舌苔会刺激着娇嫩的腔壁泌出更多美味的汁液。这样美好的身躯，就应该被怀着最炙热的爱慕朝拜，每一寸娇气的软肉都被悉心照料，尽全力疼爱……

 

可是现在，就要有别人替自己完成这一切了。

 

他……只是怕控制不住内心的狂热，吓到自己的小姑娘而已。明明每次见面都是一场苦不堪言的忍耐，每次道别后都必须立刻看着她的彩片、想象着她的音容笑貌来疏解掉即将爆裂的欲孽——可每次，自己都犹豫不决地逃避着：下次，下次一定告诉她，全都告诉她。结果呢？也许下次，自己就会看到她身上与别人欢爱过的痕迹了。

 

Kylo Ren仰头靠在椅子上喘着粗气，粘浊的白液顺着他的指节一滴一滴地落在地板上。他闭着眼睛瘫坐了好一会儿，才起来熟练地收拾这一片狼藉。更加失落了，疏解后是更为空洞的感触。他觉得自己晚上回到家肯定要再来一次——是的，少女的彩片，他在自己的卧室里也备了一份。

 

——

 

让人惶惶不安的周四终于来了。

 

更衣室里的Rey在褪去鞋子和裤子时再一次为自己加油打气；茶水间中的Kylo在一阵纠结后还是将本要加进果汁里的白色药片扔进了垃圾桶里。

 

“去椅子上躺好吧。还是老规矩，果汁……是完成检查后的奖励。”男人解释过这是什么心理学原理，能帮助患者在检查时放松身心，可Rey总觉得他像是在哄小孩子。

 

少女轻车熟路地爬上了诊断椅，分开双腿，将两只脚踝一左一右地搭在支架上。她望着Kylo正在进行各项消毒的背影，深吸一口气后，还是开口了：”医、医生，我有件事想问你……有人要我问的。”

 

“嗯？什么事？”他转过身挑了挑眉，实在想不出女孩的朋友们能有什么要问自己的——等等，难不成是……她男友。

 

“呃……”Rey不太明白为什么他的脸色会突然这么难看，她吞了吞口水，忽然将手伸到身下，轻颤着拨开了羞赦的花瓣，“就是……你有体检过吗？你……咳，你干净吗？”

 

少女现在十分忐忑。镜片的反光让她看不见男人的眼睛，她不知道现在是什么情况。Kylo会接受吗？还是说会感到厌恶……但Rey唯一没想到的，就是他扶了一下眼镜，然后好像刚刚什么事都没有发生过一般继续处理手头的消毒工作。这，让她一时不知该如何是好。女孩便僵在那里，维持着那个羞耻动作，直到医生拿着要用的医务用品再次返回诊断椅这边。

 

“小姑娘，忘记检查时要注意什么了吗？”他放好东西后看着面前的Rey，状似无奈地轻叹了一声，接着便一左一右握着她的手腕，拉着它们轻轻地放在了扶手上，然后——用那上边的皮扣牢牢地固定了起来，“不能妨碍到医生。”

 

“什……”她还完全没有反应过来这个突如其来的变故，下意识想要挣扎的双腿就也被眼疾手快的Kylo捉住、束缚在了支架上。确定女孩完全失去了行动能力后，他又推了一下眼镜，似乎是在满意地欣赏身前的景致。突然，男人伸手覆在了Rey的小腹上，并拢的指节不轻不重地按压着某个位置。随即，不顾少女的惊呼，他的手掌摩挲着细腻的肌肤徐徐向上，将碍事的上衣掀开到了她锁骨的位置，露出了还藏在内衣之下的娇小双乳。

 

“Rey，听话。让我解开它。”他的低语像是来自地狱的蛊惑，女孩几乎没有任何犹豫地就微微挺起了上半身，让他的双手能绕到背后去对付那几个扣环。不得不说，医生的手还是很灵巧的，就算目标被挡在了身后，没出几下也被他轻松地攻克了。于是，米白色的胸衣也被推到了上方，点缀着两粒淡粉的洁白乳肉终于暴露在了空气中。

 

这时，他还没有带上手套。Rey便终于得偿所愿，知道了他指腹的触感。生了薄茧的指尖最适合挑逗还未成熟的乳首了。Kylo轻握着那对小巧却绵软的乳峰，暧昧抓揉的同时也在用手指来回摩擦渐渐兴奋的乳珠。“Sweetheart，要和医生说实话。上次——”他忽然变换了一下手法，改为用拇指和食指捏着已经极度充血的乳尖揉拧，“你并不是冷了，对吧？”被勾起情欲的少女当然是供认不讳，她咬着嘴唇点了点头，双颊又蒙上了一层更深的绯红。然而下一秒，Rey就立刻发出了一声嘤咛。

 

Kylo含住了其中一颗乳珠轻轻啃咬，还在乳晕上留下了一圈轻浅的齿痕。“对医生有所隐瞒，”他抬头舔了舔嘴角，接着又照例在另一处乳峰上作了相同的恶事，“这是大忌。”轻微的刺痛瞬间就转化成了快感的电流，带着奇妙的火花一路窜向小腹。Rey的惊叫混着浓重的鼻音，软糯之中只有欲求。她没想到，男人带来的刺激会是如此的剧烈，只是被玩弄了几下胸前而已，自己就快要找不回消散的神智了。

 

“啊呀。”与Kylo万分故意的惊呼一同降临的，是某种冰凉的触感。少女疑惑地低头望去，就看到他已经将小半瓶医用润滑剂尽数倒在她的胸口。男人在倾倒时故意对准了Rey的乳首，黏滑的液体正顺着更加硬挺的桃红色珠粒向下滴落、流淌，顺着腰腹两侧汇聚在腰窝下方的躺椅上。 “我一不小心，把润滑剂洒光了。”医生的脸上毫无歉意，斯文的微笑里装满了恶劣，“但检查可不能耽搁。所以，Rey，你愿意帮我一个小忙吗？”

 

“你明明……”傻子才看不出他就是故意的，而且，自己要怎么“帮”他……难、难道是……

 

然而，Kylo根本就没打算给她反驳或是拒绝的机会。他调整了一下诊断椅的角度，让女孩“坐直”，方便自己能在舔吻那处娇花时能同时伸手骚扰她的乳尖。身上有了润滑剂，就又是一番完全不同的新奇体验了。液体的微凉与指腹的火热相交叠，乳珠在他的指间滑动、被随意把玩，虽然少了些许指纹的粗糙磨砺，却多了几分煽情的相互逗弄玩闹。

 

但这一切也只能算作是一点小小的加成，一点佐料——少女现在，所有的血液仿佛都流到了腿间。Kylo似乎先是拿脸颊亲昵地蹭了蹭那里，她甚至能感觉到他的镜片会时不时擦过那里的唇瓣。紧接着，什么弹韧又灵活的尖端就挑开了一处表皮，然后自下而上地一遍遍刮着那颗肉粒舔舐。不一样，与她自己的指腹不一样，与震动的小玩具不一样。男人的舌尖会仔细勾勒过每一处缝隙，故意用舌苔亲近敏感的软肉。不止如此，他还吻住肿胀不已的花蕊抽吸舔吮。布满神经末梢的肉蒂哪里受得了这样的调戏，Rey连十分钟都没有撑过，就扭动的身子迎来了一次高潮。

 

“Hmm……辛苦你了，sweetheart。”他津津有味地品尝着掠夺到的气息，同时站起身，得意地俯视着在余韵中喘息不止的女孩，“可惜，不太够啊。我们得再努力一些。”他的话让Rey瞬间瞪大了双眼，她抬起头想求Kylo停下，却在看到他一只镜片上沾着的透明爱液后羞耻得说不出任何话。男人当然也知道这个，但他并不以为然，只是神情自然地摘下眼镜，当着少女的面将那上边的东西卷入口中，又用自己白大褂的衣角擦了擦。

 

紧接着，医生就径直走向洗手池，又清洁了一次自己的双手，然后戴上了乳胶手套：“虽然我洗过手了，也消毒了。但这是诊断室，我们还是要遵守规定的。”Rey立刻就明白过来他要干什么了，却不知道自己到底是在惧怕还是在期待——身体只在刚才外部高潮了一次，空虚的甬道正无助地跳动收缩，想要被什么东西填满、搅动。“先从一根开始，能接受吗？”但Kylo觉得自己似乎不用问，无比顺利地探入后，温热的内壁便凑上来试图抱住自己的中指。于是，只是“礼貌性”地小幅抽动稍作问候，他就将食指一并加入了其中。

 

一般情况下，两根手指来讨得女人的欢心是最合适不过的了——这是人们的经验之谈。Kylo觉得在自己的女孩这里，貌似也不例外。勾起微妙弧度的指节贴心地四处安抚缠绕上来的内壁，顺便也是摸索他想要寻找的地方。一片应该已经鼓起的区域，被碾揉抠弄后会让它的主人不住地哭叫，难耐又欢愉——听，就是这样的声音，看来是在这里了。男人眯着眼睛勾起嘴角，欣赏着少女婉转的呻吟。而在这之中，他也听到了那个几近被掩埋的水声，不是被手指搅拌出来的那个，而是“滴答滴答”的、爱液滴落在地面上的动静。

 

“乖，做得很好……”他没有任何预兆地就凑到了Rey的耳边，灼热的鼻息和低沉的声线让女孩的耳朵痒痒的。而下一秒，Kylo就转头吻上了她的嘴唇，贪婪的舌尖也强势地撬开少女的牙关扫荡，前去纠缠她的。但他手上的动作却仍然能保持着速度适中、力道均匀，上下两处的夹击令Rey根本无从躲避；更何况，她的四肢还被牢牢地绑在身下的椅子上呢。

 

她已经分不清了：大脑逐渐空白，到底是因为被索吻而缺氧，还是又一次高潮即将来到？身体里的敏感点还在被发现了技巧的医生戳弄、抠挖着，熟悉的感觉慢慢涌了上来。兴奋的腔壁正在不断收紧，却也阻拦不了Kylo对它的继续攻略。内部的高潮，一般会始于一次突然的完全放松，接踵而至的便是剧烈的痉挛和收缩；不像身体外会有“极限”，过载后会引发不适，内部的舒爽可以说没有尽头，翻滚起来的浪潮可以自己渐渐平息，也可以因后续的爱抚被越叠越高。显然，平常只是自己“适量地玩一下”的Rey并不会料想到，身前的男人会肆无忌惮地持续按摩那块凸起。她已经快要被滔天的巨浪溺毙了，Kylo却还在竭力将她往更深的地方按去。

 

“唔……停下……哈……求你停……”她只能侥幸从那个未停息过的吻中吐出几个支离破碎的字词，然后再次被这只猛兽捕捉住享用。Rey从未超出过这么多，尽管她早已不算是对此一无所知的小女孩了，但如今确实是被拖入了一个从未触及过的高度。少女能感觉到，自己的身体开始本能地排斥Kylo的手；而他似乎也终于知道识趣了，先是放过她的双唇，又在依依不舍地最后搅动几次后抽离了那两根作恶多端的手指。

 

不、不妙，真正恐怖的事似乎现在才开始上演。

 

女孩绝望地听着身下传来的水流声，砸在地上很是响亮。她也能感知到正从自己腿间泻出的那股清泉，但就是没办法控制它、让它停下。淅沥沥的声响其实没有持续太久，但对于Rey来说，这五秒钟左右的时间已经被耻感拉成了永恒。她知道那是什么，可被强行分开着双腿将这一迷乱的过程展示给另一个人，无论怎么说都羞耻至极。

 

“天啊，sweetheart……”Kylo惊喜地看了看地上那摊不小的水渍，又低头看着自己被几乎淋湿了整个下摆的白色长褂，“我原本只是想让你多舒服一会儿，没想到会收到这么丰厚的回报。”

 

“你……你放开我……我要回家……”还有些呆愣的少女刚一回过神就湿了眼眶，她都不敢回想方才发生的一切，只想立刻逃离。可几乎是委屈的哭腔刚刚响起，男人就脱掉了手套，去办公桌旁取来了那杯果汁喂给她——用他自己的唇舌；Rey被他的吻引导着，下意识将果汁一口口咽下——嗯……好像是芒果汁，而她正是混乱的心神竟真的因为这甜丝丝的果香安定了许多。“很配合医生的准备工作，奖励可以提前给你。”Kylo愉悦地吻了吻她的嘴角，然后起身将诊断椅再次调整回了之前的角度，“但不能任性，你的检查还没做完呢。”

 

探测棒被推入女孩身体的过程，果然无比顺滑。

 

“Rey，看样子，你今天是第一次潮吹？”他一边截取着仪器中得到的数据，一边推了推眼镜笑道，“这么害羞可怎么办……你以后还要天天浸透我的床单呢。”

 

——

 

Rey现在都还有点搞不清楚，自己怎么就坐在Kylo Ren的车上，跟他一起回家了——他的家。

 

当时，直到男人都已经用温热的毛巾帮自己清理干净了身体，她还有些迷失在那个过于淋漓尽致的体验中。但医生却解开了她四肢上的束缚，轻拍着她的大腿内侧说道：“乖，我该下班了。先去穿衣服，然后坐在那边等我。”而看着Kylo收拾残局的忙碌身影，少女才突然想起来自己的目的。她需要一个答复。目前看起来，这应该是个“我接受”吧……或者说，他其实也早就“图谋不轨”了。可她刚想张口询问，Kylo就走过来塞给她一包小饼干，告诉她，她很快就会知道所有想知道的事。不过可以预先知会她的便是，他是“干净的”——与小饼干一同被塞进怀里的，是一份体检报告单。

 

于是又一次左转后，车子驶进了近郊的一幢别墅的车库里，Kylo便在停好车后下来帮她打开了车门，还贴心地护着她的脑袋，以防撞到车顶。

 

哇哦，自己租的小公寓和这个根本不能比。门锁是录取指纹的，就连窗户也是用密码操控的，简直和电影里的一模一样。但很快，满心好奇的Rey就发现一些小问题。首先，摆在门口的拖鞋有两双，其中一双明显是女士的大小；其次，餐桌上的各种餐具也是成对的；然后是最重要的，她在去卫生间时瞥见了卧室里的双人床，而洗漱台上，则摆着两套洗漱用品，架子上也有两条浴巾……

 

“医生……”她的声音有些颤抖，甚至没有去接Kylo为自己倒的气泡水，“你真的是单身吗？”

 

“看到了蛛丝马迹？”但Kylo看上去没有一丝心虚，他只是忽然凑近，伏在了女孩的耳边小声呢喃，“你不会想知道的，我曾经盘算过什么。对你。”

 

Rey不清楚自己是不是出现了幻觉，自己好像听到了什么“嘶嘶”的动静，冰冷又危险，盘行着缠上了她的脖颈。然而下一秒，男人就又恢复了以往的斯文做派，起身温柔地看着她笑道：“你可能不相信，但这些都是我专门为你准备的。说起来，我以为它们差点就派不上用场了。”仿佛刚刚那一瞬的阴沉和晦暗从未出现过。少女下意识向后退了一步，男人却也顺势向前进了一步，将手上的水递给她：“别害怕，sweetheart，现在我知道那是个误会了。而且你看，误会不是已经解开了吗？”

 

那要是……没解开呢？

 

“现在，快去洗澡吧。”Kylo接过了她手上的空杯子，打断她的思绪，并趁机拉着她的那只手覆在自己的胯间，让她感受自己灼烧了太久的情欲，“你是在诊疗室里尽兴过了，可我还饿着呢。”然后不等Rey红着脸想要躲开，他突然一把将她拦腰抱起，向着浴室走去，“因为施工人员最早只能约在下个月，所以浴室还没能改成可以让我们一起洗的大小……你先洗，我去给你拿浴衣。”

 

而事实上，Kylo在犹豫了一下后，还是没有拆封那件新买的小号棕色浴衣，而是抄起自己的那件黑色的递了进去。“你确定这是给我……”果不其然，女孩在接到衣服的一瞬间就对尺码产生了疑问，而这个疑问也在她嗅到那上面的熟悉气息后化作了一阵面颊绯红的沉默。当然，她还是乖乖地将它穿上了，还在出去前偷偷蹭了蹭衣领。

 

Kylo在进浴室前让她不要拘束，可以随便在房间里看看，Rey就一边擦着头发一边在卧室里浏览他的书橱。不出所料，大部分都是和医学相关的书籍，书桌上也被收拾得整整齐齐，记事本被按照大小摆放在桌角，最下边压着一个档案袋……等等，那个档案袋上是不是写了她的名字？少女没法忍住心中的好奇，尤其是这种极有可能与自己有关的。于是，她回头看了看还响着淋浴声的浴室，最终还是蹑手蹑脚地将档案抽了出来。

 

那里边，是她的彩片。看背面的日期，貌似只除了今天的没有。而且每一张的边角都有些许折痕，像是被时常捏在手里一样……看着这些从内壁到宫口都清晰可见的彩片，Rey突然想到了什么：只能用指纹启动的大门，需要密码才能开关的窗户——自己好像一不小心，走进了一座精心打造的笼子。

 

而就在这时，浴室的水声停了。

 

“你……到底盘算过什么？”惊恐无比的少女僵立在原地，压根不敢回头看那个绕到了自己身后的男人。

 

“你想得太极端了，sweetheart。”Kylo轻笑着从后方缠抱住了她，发梢上微凉的水珠滴落在女孩颤动的颈窝里。他看到了她手上的东西，没有多说别的，只是咬住她的耳廓厮磨：“我喜欢它们，从见到你那天就想得到它们。但对我来说更重要的，是它们长在你的身上，有你的温度。”

 

“我还在怕会吓到你，却听到你想为了感受‘别人’而让我开药……”他灵活地解开了Rey腰间的衣带，轻柔地让浴衣顺着她的身体滑落到地上，然后充满眷恋地在光洁的肩头和脖颈上留下了好几块斑驳的吻痕，“你知道吗，差一点点，我就要犯错了，就差一点点。”紧接着，他又一次横抱起了娇小的少女，将她放在了准备了许久的大床上，他的餐盘。嗯，黑色的床单确实很衬少女白皙的肌肤。

 

而Kylo在俯身撑在Rey的上方时，也扯掉了自己腰间那个碍事的浴巾。本能地，Rey低头去看他身下的东西。那是一只已经蓄势待发的凶兽，缠着经络的柱身昂扬着完美的弧度，加上顶端显眼的棱角，最适合溺爱那个敏感的位置了，难以想象那将会是怎样迷失自我的舒爽……可这个有着绝对压迫感的十足份量，自己真的能接纳得了吗？

 

“Sweetheart？是你想感受一下的真实触感吗？”Kylo注意到了Rey的目光，以及那目光所及之处，便又故意低下腰，用它蹭了蹭她的腿根，“放心，我会把它全部喂给你的。”他可知道女孩的身子是多么的紧致娇气，不全然放松的话，诊断室那根细小的探测棒就算是极限了。所以，医生今天第二次趴伏在了少女的腿间；而因为有过了一次经验，这一回，他带给Rey的是瞄准着弱点的劫掠。男人知道她喜欢什么，也害怕什么。

 

Rey仰躺在床上，稍微低点头就能看到正在料理她私处的男人。天……他也在看着自己，一直在看着自己。Kylo Ren此刻没有戴他的眼镜，就好像卸下了平时斯文的伪装；没了镜片的隔挡，充满侵占和掠夺的眼神就得以毫无遮掩地对上她有些恐惧却又暗含兴奋的目光。但很快，这个令她血脉喷张的眼神就被自己不断泛起的生理性泪水模糊了。我们说过，Kylo就是冲着弱点去的：他在几次由外向内、细致入微的舔吻后，终于含住了那颗因期待而挺立的花蕊；舌尖稍稍绕着它周游几圈作为问候，他便用一只手的拇指按在那颗肉粒上方，轻巧地剥离开了保护在外的表皮，双唇再直接夹住它挤压吮吸，并且与此同时，那个绝非善茬的舌尖也在来回勾挑着舔舐。

 

这个，太直接了……可他又将力道控制得刚刚好，所有刺激都被精巧地控制在了最舒适的范围内，让Rey既想抬腰迎接更多，又想蜷缩起来逃避。更要命的是，男人找准了一次象征着允许初步进入的跳动，将两根手指送进了她的身体里。这下，不只有外部的挑逗，内壁上的弱点也落入了Kylo的手里。他配合着嘴上的节奏，勾起的指尖也一同开始按摩湿软的内壁。当然了，这里的重点一定是那块肿胀的地带。充血的区域被用指腹按揉着骚扰到隐隐开始跳动时，再稍微加快一点速度抽动戳弄，耐心地如此往复，堆积起来的浪潮就足以冲散女孩最后的防线了。

 

Rey此时连哭叫都是有气无力的。下半身好像已经融化了，可高潮前夕的强烈快感却又无时不刻不在强调着它的存在。她绷紧了自己的小腹，甬道裹着还在动作的手指期待着接下来要发生的事。但不要忘了：Kylo此行的目的，是扩张。

 

“别急别急……Sweetheart，你今天已经用我的手指高潮过了，我们换一个好不好？”突然被中断了情潮的少女立刻开始不满地扭动身体，喉咙里也发出难耐的呻吟，他只好赶忙趴上去将她搂进怀里，一边啄吻着她的额头安抚，一边拽过另一个枕头，垫在了她的腰下。

 

即将尝到自己觊觎已久的娇嫩身躯，Kylo却愈加地隐忍克制了。他生怕因自己的不慎而弄出什么莽撞的动作，伤到女孩软嫩的腔壁。每挺进一点，他都会再小小地抽动一下，除了让Rey习惯已经入侵进来的尺寸，也是为了自己能细嚼慢咽地体会到每个细节。这处温暖黏滑的软肉竟然真的包裹住了他，热情地缠上来蠕动磨蹭。不再是他自渎时的幻想，不再是他不可求的执念。

 

随着性器被缓缓吞至根部，享受着饱满填充感的少女终于有些不安了。身上的男人已经步入她自己都从未抵达过的深度了，可他似乎还没有满足，他似乎决意要全部都送进来。“不行！哈……你不能全进来……会、会到底的……不……”她忍不住出声叫停，可无论怎么哀求，医生都没有要放过她的意思：“乖……探测棒都可以到那里，我为什么就不可以？”接着，他又用双唇封住了少女的反驳，继续强势地攻占每一处禁地。

 

直到Rey感觉什么沉甸甸的份量挤压上了自己的屁股时，身上的Kylo才长舒一口气停了下来。正如他所说的那样，贪婪的野兽真的抵到了最深处的软肉。“Sweetheart，你怎么偷偷亲我？”他忽然笑着看向气喘吁吁的少女，还帮她拨开被汗水打湿的额发。意料之中的，Rey回了他一个疑惑又没好气的眼神——难道不是你在亲我吗？而男人似乎正是在等她这样的反应。他随即伸出手抚上女孩的脸颊，拇指顺势压住她的嘴唇摩挲：“我说的不是这里。是这里。”——话音刚落，他便摆动胯部，用埋在深处的顶端戳蹭了一下那圈紧缩着的光滑肌肉。

 

“你！”她花了好几秒才从Kylo恶劣至极的话语中反应过来，“Monster！You’re a MONSTER！”

 

“Yes, ”被怒吼的对象反而勾起了一抹笑意，“I AM. ”

 

被一直禁锢着的野兽，嘶咬住猎物后便断然再无松口的可能了。在几次试探性的抽动后，尝到滋味的Kylo就彻底撕下了温文尔雅的外皮，啃咬着Rey脖子上的皮肉狠狠撞击。在一开始就为女孩留下了深刻印象的弧度和形状，事实上也确实如她想象的那般可怖而美妙，亦或者更甚。每次抽出时，突出的棱角都会勾着刮过每一寸试图上前挽留的内壁退至最外；而在再次顶入时，坚实的顶部则毫不留情地撞上那块充血的敏感带，在它因快意而颤抖时又会死死地抵着前壁碾到最内侧的穹壁研磨。而那里，是一处新的发现：酸软而舒爽的奇妙感触让原本惊惧不已的少女渐渐放下了防备，甚至还主动将腿分得更开，方便男人能每次都照顾到那个隐秘的地带。

 

所以——这样的情爱炼狱，她到底能坚持多久？

 

Kylo还正自在地享受着她的身体用软软的吮吻讨好自己，少女就先颤抖着高潮了。躯体的痉挛让甜腻的呻吟变成了可怜兮兮的呜咽，Rey推不开身上欲壑未平的魔鬼，无力的双手推不开，收紧的内壁也推不开。而Kylo呢，则对现在的情况再熟悉不过了——毕竟是下午才经历过的事。他眼中的期待和欣喜越来越明显，腰腹间的侵犯也越来越暴虐。等感受到一股突然泛起的丰盈爱液后，他才猝不及防地抽出了自己，然后起身欣赏自女孩腿间喷溅的清泉。

 

水流淋在布料上的声音，比淋在地板上更加有一种微妙的耻意。但下午时她控制不住，现在也控制不住，只能任由所有清澈的甘霖都挥洒殆尽后，感受着身下床单被浸透后的湿意。又一次，自己又一次在Kylo满意而玩味的眼神中大张着双腿交出了一切。

 

“真可爱……”Kylo奖励般地亲了亲少女的眼角的泪痕，然后靠坐在她身边，轻轻松松就将这具酥软的胴体抱了过来，引导她跨坐在自己的腰上，“好了，sweetheart，那一半床单已经湿透了，现在该这一半了。”

 

“什……什么？不……我不要再来一次了……我、哈啊……”Rey挣扎着想要起身，可无力的腰肢根本无法挣脱男人强壮的臂膀。她被托着手感极佳的臀瓣，安置在了仍昂首叫嚣着的性物上。这个姿势，体内最娇弱的小口本就会被冒着晶莹露珠的顶端强硬地抵着索吻。而Kylo还变本加厉地握着女孩的腰在自己的小腹上画圈，将源于自己的汁液涂抹在她身体的最深处。这番对前穹及其附近的按摩当然也换来了几声再度燃起情欲的娇喘。

 

在狂暴的顶弄开始前，他舔舐着Rey的耳窝问道：“可你真的能忍住吗，sweetheart？”

 

事情的最后，剩下的那一半床单并没有被沾湿太多。因为液体的绝大多数都落在了Kylo的身上，透明的乳白的，从他的胸前到两人的交合处。

 

释放过后的绵长余韵让男人失神了好一会儿。当汹涌的浪潮趋于平息，他发现怀中的少女已经快要睡着了。考虑到湿淋淋的床单可能不是很舒服，Kylo决定把Rey抱到客房里那张干净的床上，让她先小憩一会儿；等自己换完卧室的寝具后，再去帮她清理......总之，她最后会是在整洁的主卧里同自己一起入眠。

 

“嗯？”尽管他的动作已经很轻了，Rey还是被弄醒了，她打了一个大大的哈欠，“你要带我去哪啊？”

 

“客房里的床是干净的，你可以在那儿睡一会。卧室得收拾一下，我来就行了。”Kylo轻声细语地解释着。

 

“哦……那你能不能一个小时后叫我一下，我得早点回去，明天有早八的课……”说完，她又打了一个哈欠，然后眯上了眼睛。

 

“听着，你今晚——睡在这里。明天我会送你去学校。告诉我你最后一节课几点结束，我去接你。周末我就会联系搬家公司……”他的目光突然变得危险了起来。

 

“什么？你先等一下，我们不至于……我为什么就要搬到你这儿了？”Rey听到他的话，被惊得直接清醒了。

 

“你忘记了吗，sweetheart？我说过的——如果我有了伴侣，她的‘身体检查’至少一天一次。”

 

 


End file.
